The disclosure concerns a valve cartridge assembly that has a valve body with an inlet valve assembly at a first end of the valve body and an outlet valve assembly at a second end of the valve body. The valve cartridge assembly can be adapted to be carried by a fluid end of a high pressure fluid pump.